


Two Hearts in One Home

by Babey_blue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Au where soulmates die if theyre soulmate doesnt love them when they kiss, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, a little cliche but thats okay, a rewrite from my freshman year days, mom suga, picnics are for the gays, so is being in love with ur bestie, tsukishima thinks soulmates are bs, yamaguchi is just a boy in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is afraid. Afraid of loving and being loved. Afraid of loving his soulmate, Yamaguchi Tadashi.Yamaguchi Tadashi is afraid Tsukki will never him back, that, no matter how much he hopes, he's not enough.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Two Hearts in One Home

Tsukishima Kei used to think Soulmates were just a bunch of bullshit. That they were just a story to justify why people were in love. 

So, when he met someone that he was completely and utterly in love with, it scared him. Scared him more than any volleyball match ever could. 

Not only was Yamaguchi Tadashi his soulmate, but Tsukishima was proud to love him. Yamaguchi was someone who made him want to be a better person. Made him want to work harder and  _ be  _ a person that could be worthy of one so bright. 

Soulmates in his society worked in a strange way. At the age of 15 you found your soulmate. 

It's like, one minute the only thing you're feeling are your own emotions and then, when you make eye contact, you feel everything they feel. 

It was a blessing and a curse, depending on who you were. On top of that, if your soulmate didn't love you by the first kiss, you would die. 

It was scary and it was all the more reason to avoid your soulmate altogether. 

So, of course Tsukishima despised this. He didn't want anyone to feel what he felt, he would much rather keep it to himself. He didn't  _ want  _ to be scared of a kiss that could kill him. 

But, Yamaguchi was one persistent boy. So, he should've known better than to try to ignore him. 

***

Yamaguchi would never admit it, but he was scared. Scared that Tsukishima didn't love him like he did. Scared that, the one person made  _ for _ him, didn't want him. 

He didn't want to kiss Tsukishima only to die because he wasn't loved back. He'd rather die in any other way. He'd rather get blatant rejection than death. 

So, Yamaguchi showed Tsukki affection in different ways. Hugs, small touches, asking him if he was okay, things like that. Small things that were unmistakable as gestures of kindness. 

"Good morning Tsukki," he said, grinning brightly at the taller boy, "how are you?" 

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" 

Tsukishima always said he was doing fine, even if he knew Yamaguchi felt the opposite. 

"I'm good." He responded, patting the other boy's hand lightly. 

  
  


Tsukishima shook his head and sighed. "We should get to practice." 

Yamaguchi frowned but quickly shook off his displeasure, opting to quickly follow his soulmate to practice. 

***

Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi loved him, but it was the irrational fear of the other realising that he was a terrible person and deciding to leave him, soulmate or not. 

But Yamaguchi was it for Tsukishima. He had been since they were kids, nothing could ever change that for him. There was just something about the freckled boy that made him feel so...light. 

And honestly? Tsukishima wished he knew how to show someone affection. All he knew how to do was act like he didn't care when he did. And because of this, every time he felt Yamaguchi's hurt, his  _ sadness _ , he died a little on the inside. 

**

"Yamaguchi." He heard Tsukishima say, voice sof. 

He turned around and met Tsukishima's eyes. 

"Hey Tsukki, is something wrong?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. 

Yamaguchi couldn't feel anything wrong, he felt a slight sense of distress, but nothing like sadness. 

"Do you want to go on a date? With me? Maybe?" He questioned, pushing up his glasses to hide his blush. 

"Absolutely!" Yamaguchi had never expected to be asked out. 

Wait.  _ Wait _ .  _ He had a date with Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei had asked him on a date.  _ He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He needed advice and there was only one person he could get it from. 

***

Suga giggled in amusement as the usually composed Yamaguchi sat with his head in his hands clearly in distress.

"I don't know what to do, is there something I wear? A way I should ask? I've never been on a date before Suga, I'm scared." 

Suga set a gentle hand on his shoulder. It'll be okay, just calm down first. It won't do any good to worry. As for what you should wear, dress for the location. And you don't need to act any different than you already do. You've got this." 

Yamaguchi nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thank you Suga." 

The older boy smiled softly. "Don't mention it. I'm always here to help you." 

***

True to his word, Tsukishima was at Yamaguchi's house at 4, ready to go on a date. Nervous, excited and  _ desperately  _ trying to hide both of those emotions from the other.

When the door opened, he held in a breath. 

There was a saying that people who wore uniforms looked hotter in casual clothes. And Tsukishima had to agree, because Yamaguchi looked  _ gorgeous.  _ Like a star had fallen to earth and taken form as Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

The freckled boy smiled. "I'm ready when you are, Tsukki." And  _ God,  _ he wanted to hear that nickname for the rest of his life. 

***

Because Tsukki was original, liked his settings to be perfect and wanted this to be romantic, the date was a picnic in the park. The weather wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

"Wow Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, eyes wide in amazement, "this looks  _ great. _ " 

Tsukishima's heart caught in his throat. He loved him so much. Loved his smile, his laugh. He loved the freckles that formed constellations on his skin that he got lost counting when the other boy wasn't looking. Tsukishima Kei was a fool for being afraid to love this boy. 

  
  


"You got the soft french fries for me?" Yamaguchi asked him, eyes shining. 

"Yeah, I knew you liked them and I wanted to make you happy...." Tsukishima mumbled, once again hiding his blush by pushing up his glasses. 

He was never this shy. Where were his shitty jokes? His blatant disregard for other people's emotions? He was  _ not _ prepared for this. Though, he doubted anything could prepare him for Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

"Are you okay Tsukki?" 

He nodded, handing him a few fries 

Yamaguchi innocently chewed on his food, unaware of the blonde's gaze on his face, memorising its details.

"Aren't you hungry?" He questioned, peering up at Tsukishima again. 

Tsukishima sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose before deciding to risk it. Risk his life for this one boy. "Fuck it." He murmured before leaning forward and capturing Yamaguchi's lips with his own.

He hoped he didn't die. 

***

In Yamaguchi's opinion, the kiss was perfect. It felt like a romance movie kiss. The fireworks, music in the background, and Yamaguchi feeling like nothing could stop him. 

When they pulled away, he smiled at Tsukishima. 

"I'm alive." The taller boy breathed, a look of utter relief on his face. 

"Me too." He responded, a large grin painting his face. 

They both let out a laugh. A soft, happy, breathy laugh 

"I love you Yamaguchi." 

"I love you too Tsukki." 


End file.
